Lynne
by It's Just Alex-nyan
Summary: "Would you die for me, Soul?" "No! This isn't what I wanted! Let me out! Let me out you bastard!" I ran and ran but I couldn't find a way out. "...Yes." Maka's POV. Maka loses control of herself when she resonates with the Black Blood.


**Summary: **"Would you die for me, Soul?" "_No! This isn't what I wanted! Let me out! Let me out you bastard!" I ran and ran but I couldn't find a way out. __I passed the "Off Limits" sign again, and I knew I was going in some kind of circle, although I didn't know how. _"… Yes."

**Rating: **M for death, sexual implications, and language.

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Pairing: **Soul/Maka ish?

**AN: **This was inspired by _Lynne_ from Vocaloid_ Hatsune Miku_. It's an awesome song and PV, and you may or may not get where I was coming from when I wrote this. I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it so I'm kinda iffy about it but I tried.

* * *

I sighed as I pulled my apron over my head, walking down the hall to Soul's room to tell him breakfast was ready. I rubbed my eyes before plastering a smile on my face and opening the door, putting my hands on my hips.

"Soul! Breakfast is ready! Time to…get…up…" I slouched when I realized he was curled up on top of his girlfriend, both of them knocked out and bare from another night of rocking the bed and keeping me awake. I slumped out of the room and shut the door, grinding my teeth. It's not like we had class today, but I'd waken up early because of the heat and made breakfast for the both of us. As if the heat wasn't enough to keep me up, I had to listen to his spring mattress creak almost all night. I piled some food onto my plate and ate vigorously, taking out my frustration on my food. Who Soul was with shouldn't matter to me. We only had sex once to increase our resonance link, it didn't mean any more than that. _Mentally I was hoping it did… _

"_Maka, I really don't think this is a good idea." Soul's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me, throwing the book I'd left sitting out onto my bed and didn't react when I pushed him onto his back and sat on top of him. _

"_Why not?" I asked. I really didn't see an illogical reason. We both wanted to get stronger; he wanted to prove he was better than his brother, be famous for something noble and amazing. I wanted to be stronger than my mom, and create a death scythe stronger than my dad. This would definitely increase our resonance link, and it's not like we should constantly count on the Black Blood. It was becoming a frequent, risky habit. _

"_Don't you want to wait? I mean, it's going to hurt… I think you should actually mean it." Soul's eyes fluttered as I placed kisses on his jaw line. _

"_What about you?" I asked. "Do you want to wait until you mean it?" he hesitated. _

"… _I live to serve you." _

"You don't need Soul for a stronger resonance." a raspy, annoying voice cut into my flashback and I spun around, finding myself in what appeared to be a bathhouse. The strange thing was that a piano was sitting by one of the steamy, welcoming tubs. When did it get there? The little demon stood atop it, dancing ridiculously and humming a song that didn't go with his dance.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. The little devil was never up to any good, and everything he said had a secret motive behind it.

"We both know with how frustrated you've been with Soul your soul wave-lengths aren't going to match before long." he closed his eyes and hummed, actually not having on his hideous grin. He was absolutely right. I crossed my arms.

"What's your point?" I asked bluntly.

"What if you could match soul wave-lengths with anyone?" the demon grinned. My eyes widened. Being able to do that would give me an amazing advantage like Stein. It meant I wouldn't be useless forever. If Soul wanted to leave he could, and I wouldn't have to worry about being alone, because I'd always be able to match wave-lengths with someone else. Anyone else. That didn't mean I wanted to leave Soul. He's my partner but… I just feel so sure he's done with me.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"You let me lead." he answered simply, turning away from me and clasping his large hands behind his small back. I glared at him.

"No it's okay." I turned away from him and was brought out of my head when I bumped into Soul, who blinked sleepily and patted me on the shoulder.

"Sorry." he yawned, throwing his t-shirt over his head and shaking his hair out.

"I-it's fine." I stuttered. Soul's girlfriend Emi walked out of his room, fully dressed. She still looked drowsy, and her hair looked like a disaster.

"Hi Maka." she grinned sleepily at me and kissed Soul on the cheek. "I'll see you later, 'kay?" she waved at us as she walked out our apartment door. Soul looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You look like you got run over my a train." he commented. I hadn't slept in days, so I couldn't blame him for making the comment.

"I know you do." I retorted; because despite the fact he was right, I couldn't let him win. He grinned at me and ruffed my bangs.

"How uncool, Maka." he teased before grabbing my plate and shoving down the food I didn't eat before eating his portion.

* * *

"So, do you think you'll take me up on that offer?" the little demon grinned at me as I ground my teeth later that day, watching Soul as he talked to Emi as they waited for the last bus out into the normal parts of Nevada. I sighed and looked at the red bracelet on my wrist; the bracelet Soul had gotten me for my birthday a year prior. How things had changed…

"I'm still thinking about it." I answered in a bored manner, but was on the brink of taking him up on it. I looked away as Soul and Emi started to kiss. "Fine just do it, but keep your huge mouth shut, I hate listening to you talk." she seethed.

"Ah, you sound like Soul." the demon chuckled before resonating with me. I closed my eyes and tried to keep back the insanity that built up. Somehow it wasn't working. _Why? I can keep Soul's madness away but not mine? _I frowned and mentally tried to tug myself out of it but I kept slipping, farther and farther…and farther_… and farther…_ My eyes snapped open and I looked over at Soul as he waved at Emi, and she waved back as she climbed onto the bus and then we were alone. No one was around, just me and Soul. That's it. He turned and walked passed me, motioning for me to follow him, but I grabbed his wrist, dragging him over to the bench and shoving him down onto it. I straddled his waist and ground my hips into his and I heard him groan.

"M-maka what are you doing?" he tried to push me off, but I kept holding on.

"_Soul…?" I looked around and frowned, realizing I had no idea where I was. I heard the little demon cackling off somewhere. Of course, I should've never listened to him. The madness was thick here, it was thick everywhere. It was so thick I couldn't tell where it ended and where it began. I started to walk around, trying to find some clue as to how to get out. God it was so embarrassing when I was resonated with the Black Blood… _

"Maka, let go." Soul sighed as he tried to shove me off, but again I wouldn't let go. I ground my hips into his before holding up the bracelet on my wrist.

"Do you remember this?" I asked, and my voice sounded unrecognizable. I sounded seductive and cunning and brilliant, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Of course I remember." Soul blinked and looked me in the eyes. "… Are you okay?"

"_No, I can't find my way out of here." I groaned and started running, trying not to let panic take over me but knowing it was happening anyway. I ran for what felt like forever, but no ending to the madness came into sight. I passed by a sign and skidded to a stop, turning around and glancing at it. There was a sign in my head? It was broken, and looked like shattered glass that someone had tried to put back together. It said, "Off limits." I raised an eyebrow and kept running. _

"Would you do anything for me, Soul?" I asked, nuzzling my face into his neck. He'd given up on trying to push me off of him, and opted for not responding to my actions.

"Of course…" he answered uncertainly, not sure what he was getting himself into.

"Well, you did take the demon sword for me, huh?" I grinned, but it didn't feel like my grin. It felt like… his.

"_Oh Maka, this is what you wanted isn't it?" the demons voice came at me from all sides and I stopped, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from, but I couldn't figure it out. I spun around frantically. No this isn't what I wanted. I wanted to be able to match anyone's wave-length, not this. _

"_What are you doing?" I demanded, feeling myself start to break down. Maka fucking Albarn doesn't cry, damnit! I can't cry! I'm not a weakling! _

"_Taking the lead." the demon laughed. _

"Maka, stop." Soul tried to use words instead of acting but I still wouldn't listen. I looked him right in the eyes.

"Would you die for me, Soul?"

"_No! This isn't what I wanted! Let me out! Let me out you bastard!" I ran and ran but I couldn't find a way out. I passed the "Off Limits" sign again, and I knew I was going in some kind of circle, although I didn't know how. _

"… Yes." Soul answered, looking at the bench. It seemed like he knew what was about to happen. I grinned at that.

"So how would you feel if I killed you with my bare hands?"

"_No! What are you doing? Fight me! Fight me damnit! Soul! Can't anyone hear me." I fell onto my knees, my legs finally giving out after running so long, and I cried. No, I sobbed. I'd never cried to hard in my life. _

"… I live to serve you." is all Soul said. A wicked grin flashed onto my face and my hands were immediately around his neck. His pulse under my hands felt alive and erratic. It encouraged me to choke him harder.

"_No! Stop! Please stop I'll do what you want just stop! " I begged, pounding on the ground as if it would let me out that way. It was so thick it didn't budge; it was like concrete. _

He didn't struggle against my grip. He twitched and tried to catch his breath, but otherwise didn't protest. Didn't shove me off, didn't transform his arm into a scythe to ward me off. He just sat there, and let me choke him. And I kept choking him, until he wasn't breathing anymore and he was a lifeless shell.

"_Now that the little brat is out of the way-"_

"_You bastard!" I kicked the ground and yelled at the demons voice. I still didn't know where it was coming from, and it was frustrating me. I lost Soul. His death was in my hands, he was killed by my bare-hands. And he'd let me do it. _

"_Ah, I've mad you angry…" the demon sighed and suddenly the madness wasn't so thick anymore. I pounded through it and found my way out…_

I kneeled down in front of Soul, staring at his lifeless face. I'd done this, I'd killed him, with my bare hands. Why? I didn't have a reason. Did I need a reason? Would people believe a demon had taken over me, had manipulated me into doing his bidding? Would anyone be able to look at me the same? I broke down and started to sob again, but this time I could actually feel my tears. They were warm and wet, and when I put my hand over Soul's it was cold. I forced myself to stand up and I threw his lifeless form over my back. I could wait for the next bus, but how would I explain that? I'd killed my partner, my best friend, the boy I'd secretly fallen for. I'd given into madness, and I killed Soul Eater Evans.

_I constantly think, together, alone._

_Never being able to take back the words I lost._

_Goodbye darlin', darlynne, darlin'. _

_And 'round and 'round the belt line I go…_

"_Have pity, and go on foot, girl..." _


End file.
